Devblog:NightKatana
Welcome to NightKatana's almost frozen territory (this is my devblog, NOT my blog)! I'm anti-Apple. The page's shortcut is Db:NightKatana. GSW Main Page's header goes triple channel Ubuntu Orange: Ubuntu Fedora Blue: Fedora Astatine Black: Astatine (not available YET) -- NightKatana (devblog, facebook) 2011年7月16日 (六) 11:57 (UTC) Android Nyan Cat live wallpaper [http://www.appbrain.com/app/nyan-cat-live-wallpaper/eu.codlab.nyan App Data on AppBrain] -- NightKatana (devblog, facebook) 2011年7月16日 (六) 05:07 (UTC) Android SDK Emulator on Oneiric Alpha 2 on a NETBOOK!! This article is retrieved from my Facebook manually. Installing Android SDK Emulator on Linux is MUCH MORE COMPLICATED (for instructions, click here). Besides Java JDK6, it requires a software development environment called Eclipse IDE. The emulator is just an add-on of Eclipse. I installed the emulator on a netbook, the Asus EeePC 1001P. The processor is Intel Atom 1.6 GHz and only 1 GB RAM is placed. The operating system is Ubuntu 11.10 (Oneiric Ocelot) Alpha 2. It has many bugs as it is an alpha release. The Android SDK add-on of Eclipse IDE First wave Second wave -- NightKatana (devblog, facebook) 2011年7月14日 (四) 08:27 (UTC) Motorola ATRIX unboxing!!! Just got the Atrix. Quadrant Standard Benchmark (2743): Google Icon FAIL Last time, I wrote about -- NightKatana (devblog, facebook) 2011年7月6日 (三) 04:40 (UTC) Still using Audacity?! Are you using Audacity for your Windows or Macintosh? Many open-source softwares are great, but Audacity is definitely not. It is terrible, especially the old-fashioned interface! The translations are extraordinarily poor (although I use the English version). The 'meanings' of the effects are so vague, it doesn't show the exact dB value, et cetera. I highly recommend you switching to Adobe Audition, a MUCH more professional audio editing software. It is not hard to use. Ignore the 99 USD price tag. It doesn't matter. You don't need to buy it because you can downlaoad the trial then CRACK it. There is also a more complicated application by Adobe called Adobe Soundbooth. However, it only supports 64-bit Windows and Mac OS X (from CS4 onwards). -- NightKatana (devblog, facebook) 2011年6月26日 (日) 11:27 (UTC) My favourite Google Doodle! My favourite Google Doodle was introduced on April 23, 2011. The Doodle celebrated the 120th of Birthday of the famous, immortal Russian composer Sergey Prokofiev (April 23, 1891 – March 5, 1953). I like Prokofiev soooo much! The theme of the Doodle is "Peter and the Wolf", which is one of the greatest work of Prokofiev! Maybe you already knew it, using Chrome / Chromium / Canary Build has the benefit of customizing your Google Doodle to your favourite one. It is easy to do, just download and install an extension called [https://chrome.google.com/webstore/detail/nedjejdfkkjgebciefdfofjhmeogiaga Favourite Doodle] from the Chrome Web Store. Then, click on the DNA doodle on Google or visit the Google Doodles page. Finally, choose your favourite Doodle by clicking the button below it. It's done! Return to Google and see your Doodle! -- NightKatana (devblog, facebook) 2011年6月24日 (五) 08:48 (UTC) Just leave Ubuntu until Ocelot! Oh, it's been a long time since I last wrote something. I want to comment Ubuntu 11.04 (Natty Narwhal) in this post. In my opinion, the Narwhal is the worst Ubuntu release EVER while on the contrary, the Meerkat (10.10) is the best release. In fact, the Narwhal (11.04) does not suit a certain number of Ubuntu users' taste. There are so many bugs, the Unity launcher is troublesome, can't launch some apps, opening apps is slow et cetera. The OS looks like not completely developed. I am disappointed that I decided to switch to Windows for a while. Of cause, I must have Sysinternals Desktops installed so that I an use multiple desktops like GNOME (the desktop environment of Ubuntu). For Edubuntu, there are only 2''' new wallpapers in the Narwhal. For me, they are crappy and intolerable, especially the left one. The worst thing is, the left one is the '''DEFAULT!!! The 2 new wallpapers in Edubuntu 11.04. WHAT THE FIRETRUCK are they? I'm using Windows 7 Ultimate on my notebook now. I changed the wallpaper to express that I will return when Ubuntu 11.10 (Oneiric Ocelot) is released. Haha, poor narwhal! Let's work hard for a better Ocelot! Here is my desktop: -- NightKatana (devblog, facebook) 2011年6月18日 (六) 07:58 (UTC) I changed my signature -- NightKatana (devblog, facebook) 2011年2月21日 (一) 08:46 (UTC) Welcome to Alpha 2 I proudly announced that Gray Slate Wiki had stepped into Alpha 2! Keep on opening, widening GSW. Regards, --NightKatana 2011年2月7日 (一) 05:11 (UTC) Greater Slate Movement Although Gray Slate Wiki is extremely tiny now, it has infinite possibilities. In order to make Gray Slate Wiki greater, the articles, templates et cetera must be more detailed and informative. Please support GSW. MODULE METHOD: ANNEX OTHER WIKIS!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! *just joking* And, as you see, GSW has a new metallic theme now! --NightKatana 2011年1月29日 (Sat) 02:55 (UTC) Hello world This is my first blog. Welcome to Gray Slate Wiki and hope you like it. Open source is immortal. My school is a degenerate school. All facilities remained unchanged from 2001/2. Horrible, isn't it? Here are the specifications of one of the machines: * Processor: Intel Pentium 4 (Willamette) 1.70GHz * Number of cores: 1 * Technology: 0.18 µm (=180 nm) * RAM: 128 MB*2, 133 MHz * Monitor: Cathode ray tube (CRT) monitor * OS: Windows XP Professional * CPU-Z Validation Huh... Where did the money we donated to the school go? And ONE OF THEM WAS HACKED CRACKED USING * Lubuntu 10.10 (Maverick Meerkat) -NightKatana 2011年1月28日 (Fri) 02:12 (UTC) P.S. I am creating a concept Android app with my bros, the ultimate target is turning it into reality. Learn more here. Category:Devblogs